


Ang Kanyang Pagsisisi

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: ELIAS IS YOUR, FUCK THIS SHIP im done, LOVERRRRR, M/M, NAH YOU DONT DO THAT, Ouch, THATS NOT JUST YOUR FRIEND IS IT CRISOSTOMO, Tagalog, Therefore, basilio is support, crisostomo is so totally not over elias okay, elibarra is love elibarra is life, for a person whos just supposed to be your friend?, i kenat, im done, it fucking hurts, who the frick even takes 13 years to exact a revenge, yey
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakit nga ba nagkaganito si Simoun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ang Kanyang Pagsisisi

“Hindi!” sigaw ni Simoun na sinubukang tumayo muli. “Hindi- Maaari pa nating mapasabog ang-”

 

“Ginoo-!” tawag sa kanya ni Basilio. Ang bisig ng binata’y binalot niya sa dibdib ng mang-aalahas, at hinila siya palapit sa kanya. “Ginoo, tanggapin mo na- _hindi na natin mapagpapatuloy pa ang iyong layunin_ -”

 

“Hindi!” isa pang sigaw ng lalaki. Sa kaguluhan ng kanilang mga galaw ay biglang natumba ang dalawa, si Simoun kalong-kalong ni Basilio.

Agad na lumayo ang matanda, at nagtangkang lumapit pa sa pook ng kasalan. Hinatak siya sa kamay ni Basilio. Nahulog ang kanyang salamin sa lupa.

 

Tinutok ng lalaki ang mukha ni Simoun sa kanya. Ang binata’y umiiyak na.

 

“Ano pa ba ang inyong rason?!” sigaw ni Basilio sa kanya. “Wala na itong magiging kahihinatnan. Ginoo- kinuha nila ang aking kapatid, _ang aking ina_ , ngunit ni isang masamang balak ay hindi ako nagkaroon dahil sa kanila!”

Nagpatuloy siya. “Ginoo, ano pa bang pinaglalaban mo?”

 

Nakita ni Basilio ang pagpula ng mukha ni Simoun.

 

“Walang kwenta ang pagkamatay ng iyong ina!” sigaw pabalik ng mang-aalahas.

 

“Walang kwenta? _Walang kwenta_ , Ginoo?” ulit ni Basilio na tumatayo na. Hindi na niya mapigil ang poot na naramdaman niya kay Simoun, lalo na sa kakasabi lang ng lalaki. “At ano naman po sa pagkamatay ng iyang lalaking kasama niya-”

 

Kung ‘di lang narinig ni Basilio ang marahas na tunog ng balat sa balat ay hindi man niya namalayang sinampal pala siya.

 

Pinanood ni Basilio ang luhang namumuo na sa mata ni Simoun. Itong lalaking laging galit, itong tinawag ng iba na demonyo ay…

Umiiyak.

 

Tinitigan siya ng mang-aalahas.

 

“Walang kwenta ang pagkamatay ng iyong ina kung alam niya, sa mga panahong mamatay na siya, ang mga pangarap mo para sa inyo!” bulong ni Simoun sa kanya bilang paliwanag sa ibig niyang sabihin.

 

Natandaan ni Basilio ang araw, labintatlong taon na ang nakalipas, na sinabihan niya ang kanyang ina tungkol sa plano niya.

“Magtatrabaho po ako kay Don Crisostomo. At kung magaling po ako’y baka bigyan pa po niya ako ng sarili kong alagang hayop! At makakapag-aral na rin po si Crispin kay Pilosopo Tasyo!” dati pa niyang sinabi kay Sisa.

 

Si Simoun ay nakapikit na, at tila pinipigil ang daloy ng kanyang mga luha.

“Walang kwenta ito, kung alam na rin naman niya, bago siya pumanaw, kung anong naging dulot niya sa iyong buhay.”

 

Nakita niya sa kanyang isip ang mga mumunting oras sa gabi na tumatabi sa kanya si Crispin upang mayakap ang giniginaw at yumayanig na katawan ng kanyang kapatid.

“Crispin, bakit ka nandito?”

“Kuya, mukha kang giniginaw.” Ngumiti ang bunso at tumawa. “Tayo na lang ang kumot ng isa’t isa. Ako rin kasi.”

 

Bumulong ang mang-aalahas, na ngayo’y nakatingin sa mapayapang galaw ng tubig sa ilog.

“Wala kang karapatan na magalit pa kung alam na rin naman niya sa huli na mahal mo siya.”

 

At nang hindi sinasadya, nakita niya si Crisostomo Ibarra na tumatawa at suot-suot ang isang salakot.

Nakasakay ito sa isang bangka, na katulin ang estrangherong nakita niya noong Noche Buena na nagsasagwan at nakangiting tago sa illustrado.

“Baka mahulog ka sa tubig, Senor.” Babala niya.

“ _Nandito ka naman para sagipin ako!_ ” birong pabalik.

 

Dahan-dahan niyang pinanood ang imahe ng nakangiting Crisostomo na naging imahe ng galit na Simoun.

 

Tinitigan niyang muli ang umiiyak na lalaki sa harap niya.

Pinag-isipan ang nais ipahiwatig ng pangungusap.

 

_Don Crisostomo, anong nangyari sa iyo?_

Hindi alam ni Basilio ang dapat niyang sabihin, kaya’t nilapitan na lamang niya ang mang-aalahas at niyakap siya.

Nagulat siya nang yakapin siyang pabalik, mas lalo nang idikit ng matanda ang mukha sa kanyang dibdib.

 

“ _Elias…_ ”

 

Biglang natandaan ni Basilio ang sinabi sa kanya ng estranghero- ang parehong mga salitang nagbigay sa kanya ng pag-asa na mayroon pa siyang mararating sa buhay, _na mayroon pang taong handang makiisa sa iyong layunin sa buhay-_

At pinanood niya si Simoun. Itong lalaking ni isang kaibigan ay wala.

Hinayaan niyang mabasa ng luha ang kanyang kasuotan. Dahan-dahan niyang dinaan ang kanyang mga daliri sa mahabang buhok ni Simoun.

 

“’Wag kang mag-alala, Ginoo.” Bulong niya sa lalaking umiiyak.

 

“ _Nais kitang tulungan_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> 
> I just... ugh.


End file.
